The Youngest Crawley Daughter, Mary
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: A Rebellious 17 year old girl and a Chauffeur, what on Earth could go wrong? I don't own Downton Abbey!


Chapter 1.

Mary positively hated being the youngest. Her older sisters Sybil and Edith were always bickering. Don't get her wrong she loved her sisters to pieces. Sybil was five years older than her at twenty- two, Edith was three years older at twenty. And that left Mary, the baby of the family, at age seventeen. And God Mary hated it, she hated being babied and people constantly looking out for her. Mary sat down at her vanity and brushed through her curled dark brown hair, she put it into a plait and walked over to her wardrobe, she picked out a light blue blouse and a navy blue skirt.  
once she was satisfied with her self she walked down to breakfast.

'' Good Morning Papa, Edith, Sybil.'' she kissed her father's cheek

'' Good morning my darling girl.'' Robert said as he kissed his youngest daughter's cheek, Mary walked over to the small table that had cups of tea, plates of toast, eggs, bacon, pancakes and even coffee. Mary put some bacon and eggs on her plate, she sat down at the table and started eating

'' I've found a new heir, a Middle Class man named Matthew Crawley.''

'' Oh God. Middle class?'' Edith asked horrified._ And people tell me I'm like Granny _Mary thought

'' I don't see what's wrong with Middle Class Edith.'' Mary said

'' Other than the fact he's probably not a gentleman.'' Sybil said

'' It doesn't matter if he's not a gentleman, he may be very nice for all we know.''

'' Mary, that doesn't matter, he's lower class.'' Edith said

'' Why must we always argue?'' Mary asked

'' Because Mary, there can only be one darling in the family and that falls to you.'' Sybil smiled

'' Are we getting a new Chauffeur Papa?'' Mary asked changing the subject

'' Yes, since Pratt left we've been needing one. Speaking of which, Carson has anyone applied?''

'' Yes M'Lord, a young man called Tom Branson, I believe wants the job.''

'' Have you had a meeting with him yet?''

'' He's coming at one o'clock.''

'' Good, let's just hope he's a good driver.''

'' I wonder what it's like to drive?'' Mary asked out of the blue

'' Mary! A lady isn't to speak of such things.'' Edith said, _Yes, definitely like __granny_

'' Why not? I've ridden a horse and shot a gun.''

'' Because it's not proper.'' Sybil said kindly

'' I'm going to visit Granny.'' Mary said

'' Tell her that Mr Crawley and his mother will be here for dinner.''

'' Of course, would you like me to visit them too? Just to see if they're still coming for dinner?''

'' Yes that's probably best.''

* * *

Mary sat with her Grandmother's small library

'' Mary, is the new heir Middle Class?''

'' Yes Granny, him and his mother are coming up to dinner tonight.''

'' Hmph.''

'' And when they arrive play nicely.'' Mary said smirking and taking a sip of her tea

'' I'll try my hardest dear.'' Violet said patting her youngest grandchild's hand

'' What's wrong with middle class anyway?''

'' The fact that they can't even hold a fork properly sends chills through me.'' Violet chuckled

'' Edith practically said the same thing.''

'' Edith has high opinions.''

'' I know, I'd better go and say hello to Mr Crawley and his Mother.'' Mary said getting up and straightening out her skirt

'' If they start talking about jobs, hit them around the head with the closest ornament.''

'' Um... I'll try to.'' Mary said awkwardly.

* * *

'' They're going to try and push one of their daughters on me.''

'' Matthew they won-''

'' They probably will Mother, don't convince yourself otherwise.'' Molesley knocked on the door

'' Mrs Crawley, a Lady Mary is here, shall I send her in?''

'' Of course.'' Molesley stepped aside and Matthew and Isobel saw a girl around the age of seventeen with big brown eyes, pale porcelain skin and long brown hair tied in a plait

'' I'm sorry to intrude.''

'' You're not intruding. Come in.''

'' Are you sure, I wouldn't want to push in.'' Mary said looking at Matthew who looked down at the floor guiltily

'' I assure you Lady Mary, you aren't.'' Isobel said smiling at the young woman

'' Thank you, My parents were wondering if you were both still coming for dinner.''

'' Yes, it's around six o' clock isn't it? My shift should be finished by then.''

'' Yes it's six o'clock. What is your job, I don't mean to pry.''

'' Oh you're not prying. I got a job at the village hospital.''

'' You're a nurse?'' Mary asked with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes

'' Yes, why?'' Isobel asked confused

'' No reason, I think it looks quite fun to have a job.'' Matthew stared at Mary wide eyed and confused

'' You're interested in looking for a job?'' Matthew asked

'' Yes and no. Yes, because I think it's great to have something to do and help people depending on your job and no because I'd never be allowed one.''

'' I think it's marvelous that you're interested in jobs.'' Isobel beamed at Mary

'' My family doesn't, though Sybil might, Edith wouldn't because she thinks highly of being a Lady, I'm rambling aren't I?'' Mary asked with a small blush

'' It's alright Lady Mary.'' Matthew said with an amused smile

'' I insist that you call me Mary.''

'' Of course.''

'' I should go back, I really don't want a search party this early in the morning.''

'' We'll see you at dinner Mary.'' Isobel said

'' Goodbye.'' and with that Mary left the room

'' What a nice girl.'' Isobel commented

'' Nicer than I expected.''

* * *

**Author's Note: Short. The next chapter I hope to introduce Tom. So, R&R!**


End file.
